Nasal cannulas are worn by patients to obtain supplemental oxygen or airflow. A nasal cannula includes a tube worn on the face of a patient and prongs placed in the nostrils of the patient.
A nasal cannula may be temporarily removed from a patient for a variety of reasons. When removed from the patient, a nasal cannula may be placed in a variety of improvised locations. For example, the nasal cannula may be placed on a bed, chair, nightstand, or other furniture. As another example, the nasal cannula may be placed on an oxygen tank valve, monitor, or other piece of equipment. When placed in these locations, the nasal cannula may be exposed to unclean surfaces and become contaminated. In addition, when placed in these locations, the nasal cannula may accidentally fall onto the floor or elsewhere and become contaminated. When the contaminated nasal cannula is placed back on the patient, the chance of infection may increase.
In addition to nasal cannulas, other medical equipment and breathing devices such as CPAP masks, BIPAP masks, and nebulizer masks encounter the same problems of contamination.
What is needed is a device for holding a nasal cannula or other medical equipment when not in use. What is needed is a device which will help prevent a nasal cannula from coming into contact with unclean surfaces when not in use, helping to keep the nasal cannula clean.